Angel
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: Alguna vez has soñado con esa persona tan especial?...descubre lo que puede haber detras de un simple sueño...songfic...


_Konichiwa!!! Aqui les traigo otra muestra de lo que el humano puede crear...jajaja este es el primer Song-fic que hago, tal vez está algo enrredado pero ojala y le entiendan...la cancion es Angel de Belinda y yo creo que queda como anillo al dedo para esta parejita que es de mis preferidas...quien no sueña con tener un angel guardian??? bueno...nos vemos al final_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen sino son propiedad de clamp, todos los derechos reservados y bla bla bla..**

_ANGEL _

_Aquí estoy _

_tú también _

_aunque sea en la imaginación,baby. _

¿Cuantas veces he visto eso? No lo sé... ni siquiera se si deseo que no vuelva a aparecer ante mis ojos...en realidad si lo he pensado, creo que ni en todos los años que llevo viviendo he sido tan feliz como en estos simples cinco, diez, quince minutos o todo un dia.Me encanta verte aunque sea solo aqui, en la dimension donde solo estamos tu y yo...nadie mas...no hay problemas, no existe la verdad o la mentira...no hay gente...ni amigos...solo tu y yo.

Camino por la calle, pensando en ti no me doy cuenta de que la ciudad está desierta, miro hacia en horizonte, veo como el sol desaparece dejando teñido de rojo el cielo , el viento acaricia mi rostro y juega con mis cabellos...paso delante del cristal de un local y detenidamente veo mi propia figura, reflexiono, me doy cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado...ya no soy la chiquilla de 10 años que fue elejida para poseer una magia sumamente poderosa, ya no capturo cartas, ya no pienso solamente en el bienestar de los demas, sino...he cambiado, ahora tengo 17 años, acudo a la preparatoria, mis amigos: Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meilin, Yamazaki,Shaoran...han tomado rumbos diferentes, se fueron y me siento sola a pesar de contar la valiosa amistad de otras personas, me es dificil recordar cuando Shaoran y yo nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro solo habia sido algo de niños...mi hermano se fue a estudiar al extranjero...Yukito...Eriol y yo logramos separarlo de mi guardian, es decir cada uno ahora tiene su vida independiente, tanto Yuki como Yue...Yue...

Sigo sin saber a donde ir pero minutos mas tarde me llega una idea a mi cabeza..._The Jump_...en cada salto, mi deseo de verte es mas fuerte, mi intuision me lleva a un lugar que varias veces ya he soñado...un edificio frente a la torre de Tokio...igual que aquella vez, la lluvia cereza adorna la noche que apenas comienza...veo una figura con grandes alas, cabello plateado...

Adoro este pequeño espacio en mi inconciencia, adoro lo que mi mente puede crear...lo que desea mi corazon...lo que imagina...lo que con todo mi ser desearia que existiera pero...no es así, este momento solo es una ilusion, creada por mi propia imaginacion, es decir, por mi

misma...nadie mas que yo soy la que me engaño, al creer en algo inexistente...en un sueño.

_Esta vez _

_quiero ser _

_la luna llena que te espera _

_y te ilumina._

Al parecer tienes los ojos cerrados, no puedo ver esa mirada gelida que tanto adoro...tal vez me has visto pues volteas a otro lado y miras al astro que es tu fuente mas valiosa de poder...tu madre...la luna...pero ha quedado oculta tras las nubessé que eso te entristece ya que la luna llena es lo unico que miras con amor...como desearia ser ella para poder iluminarte con esa bella luz tenue, pero sobre todo...que fuera yo a quien le regalas tu hermosa mirada.

_Como amiga te he sido fiel _

_ahora te llevo en la piel, _

_sé que no va a suceder _

_pero lo puedo soñar. _

No puede ser posible lo que siento...¡¡¡NO!!!...es que si lograse cumplir mi mas profundo deseo, nadie lo aceptaria...como verían la relacion de la dueña de las cartas con su guardian, o como otros podrian llamarlo "su sirviente"...creo que ni Eriol lo aprobaria...pero no me importa...ellos no entienden lo que quiero.

Será algo dificil de lograr y enfrentar pero por mi felicidad lo haré y no me importa nada ni nadie. Jajajajaja que ironia!!! ¿no?...hace algunos años te dije que me tomaras como amiga y no como tu ama...pero ya no te puedo sacar de mi mente y mi corazon me controla por que cada que estamos frente a frente yo hago cada estupidez...

_Te digo _

_somos los dos _

_como el aire que está _

_flotando libre en la inmensidad. _

Una vez mas invoco a _The Jump_ y me colóco a tu lado...ni siquiera me miras cuando me sientes...

-Que tienes Yue???-fue lo primero que se me ocurrio preguntar para romper la barrera que estabas formando-es una bonita noche , no crees???-pero sigues sin responder, solo miras hacia donde se suponia que estaba la luna- he estado pensando y creo que es conveniente que no permanescas todo el dia encerrado en la casa, sabes??? podrias salir al parque, o visitar a Yukito...no me gusta que parescas preso, puedes llevar tu vida como lo hacen los demas - creo que ni la idea de salir te animó un poco, pasan unos minutos y por fin se me ocurrio algo mas que decir - mira, ambos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, solo es cuestion que lo pienses y tomes una decision que te beneficie - me cuesta lo que voy a decir pero lo hago-si tu lo quisieras yo...yo...me gustaria que no dependieras de mi...no me gusta que estés "atado" a mi...aunque te dije que me tuvieras en cuenta como una amiga, me ves como tu dueña...y no me agrada...debes ser libre...

_Oigo tu voz,sueño contigo _

_eres mi ángel de paz. _

-Yo sigo aqui por que ese es mi deseo, si me alejara no tendria sentido mi existencia, no por que sea mi obligacion permanecer contigo..sino que no quiero dejarte, no quiero ver la tristeza en este rostro -con una mano levantó mi mirada y mi cuerpo se estremece al contacto- quiero verte feliz, por que solo así yo tambien lo soy...Sakura

- Yu...Yue... - ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarlo despues de que me dijo eso, era la primera vez que se abria de esa forma, y lo mas importante...que me llamó por mi nombre, no como "Maestra de Cartas" o "Ama"...

-Entiendes???-me hizo una pregunta pero no entendi que queria decir con eso.-nunca dejes de sonreir, por...porque quiero verte feliz...po...porque yo...te ..qui..quiero...

_Déjame volar _

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar _

_tus alas me llenan el alma. _

Despues de decirme "Te quiero", parecia que me iba a caer de la impresion pero me mantuve en pie aunque temblaba y caminaste para alejarte un poco de mi, posteriormente extendiste tus alas y te fuiste, dejandome en shock...nunca esperé escuchar de tu boca salir dos simples palabras que me daban una luz...una oportunidad...pero no entiendo como fui tan tonta para no decirle "Yo tambien te quiero y deseo que siempre estes a mi lado", fui una cobarde...

No me doy cuenta que estoy exactamente en la orilla de la torre y solo sentí como perdi el contacto con el suelo...tengo miedo pero no puedo ni siquiera invocar una carta, simplemente mis sentidos estan lejos...espero el contacto con el suelo, lo que acabará con mi vida, pero...de repente siento como algo o mas bien, alguien me sujeta...al abrir mis ojos descubro que mi salvador eres tu, me aferro a tu cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de que al soltarte te fueras de mi lado para siempre...

Llegamos al suelo, lentamente me sueltas pero yo no te dejo y me aferro mas a ti..necesito decirtelo pero no puedo...no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que me haces sentir...la desesperacion invade todo mi ser y sin darme cuenta mis ojos no pueden contener por mas tiempo las lagrimas...

_Tu sello de amor _

_lo llevo en la piel, _

_ser sólo amigos no es fácil,baby. _

-Que le sucede, ama?- me preguntas y mi corazon se comprime al ver que solo fue un momento en el que mi sueño parecia volverse realidad y ahora vuelves a ser el de antes

-Nada Yue, nada

- No intente ocultar lo que siente, en ocasiones suele resultar peor ya que se hace daño...

-Por que...por que cambias...por que me hablas como si fueras de mi propiedad...

-Es lo que soy...eres la dueña de las cartas, por tanto, tambien de los guardianes...

-Que no entiendes que yo les dije que no queria ser su dueña sino su amiga...todos me ven tal y como se los dije pero...tu eres el unico que no lo haces y yo...daria lo que fuera por que lo hicieras...como amigos todo resulta mejor...aunque ya no estoy segura si...si solo quiero una...amistad...-ni yo misma creo lo que acabo de decir

- Yo tambien no estoy muy seguro de querer una amistad

Entonces todo es tan inesperado, primero levantas mi rostro para poder limpiar mis lagrimas, despues me miras pero...es diferente la forma en que ahora lo haces, ya no es fria y con cierto rencor sino con una calides que nunca habia sentido...acaricias con ternura mi rostro lo cual me hace estremecerme...te inclinas un poco hacia mi y sin darme cuenta, siento tan cerca tu respiracion, tu aliento mentolado...me siento en las nubes, siento como si pudiera tocar las estrellas, parece que vuelo, mi mente esta en blanco(...)

De repente te separas de mi, caminas, te pido que no te alejes, tú no volteas y solo me dices "cometí un grave error, aunque no me arrepiento pero es una tonteria que crea en un sueño que perfectamente sé que jamas podra volverse realidad"...extiendes tus magestuosas alas para que segundos despues irte volando, dejandome hundida en un mar de lagrimas...

_Despertar es un dolor _

_si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero _

_y aún espero. _

Sigo llorando, pero escucho una vocesilla que me llama...

_-Sakura...Sakura despierta_

Abro los ojos y veo frente a mi a Kero

-Que pasó?- me pregunta

-Que...-cuando me llevo las manos al rostro, noto que unas gruesas lagrimas lo recorren- fue un sueño?

- Si - me responde Kero- no tengo idea de lo que soñaste pero supongo que debió de ser algo triste, si quieres puedes contarme...

-Gracias por preocuparte pero prefiero no darte señas de algo...irreal

_Como amiga te he sido fiel _

_ahora te llevo en la piel, _

_¿cuándo se va a terminar _

_o cuándo se hará realidad? _

Kero sale de mi habitación y yo me quedo acostada tratando de regresar a ese sueño y detenerte a como dé lugar, me juro a mi misma que si lo volviera a soñar no te dejaria ir, pero solo puedo recordar y pensar...que tal si eso fue una vision?...como las que tuve unos años atras...lo unico que deseo es que: o quede en el olvido, que se pierda ese sueño en mi memoria, o que se haga realidad, pero no cometeria el error de dejarte ir.

_Te digo _

_somos los dos _

_como el aire que está _

_flotando libre en la inmensidad. _

_Oigo tu voz,sueño contigo _

_eres mi ángel de paz. _

_Déjame volar _

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar _

_tus alas me llenan el alma. _

Me siento cansada, quiero dormir un poco mas pero la luz del sol ya entra por las ventanas lo cual me impide cumplir ese pequeño capricho...me levanto con muy pocas ganas a preparar el desayuno puesto que Kero ya está reclamandome...cuando voy bajando las escaleras escucho que la puerta principal se cerró, rapido corri a ver por la ventana quien habia salido y me di cuenta que fuiste tu...pero no me atrevo a ir a hablarte, voy directo a la cocina y mientras preparo la comida, Kero me dijo que tambien tu parecias algo preocupado...solo que no sabia de que...

El dia transcurre tranquilamente y Yukito me hablo por telefono para invitarme al festival del templo, no me siento con animos por eso me tuve que disculpar con el. Preferi salir a caminar unos minutos para despejar mi mente, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza...no sé que tienes, ni si te encuentras bien pues no te he visto el dia entero.

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte _

_tanto miedo de no verte más _

_aunque eres mi amigo _

_para mí algo más. _

¿Te habrá pasado algo?, me invade la preocupacion...empieza a caer la noche, camino sin saber a donde ir , me doy cuenta que lo que soñe es lo mismo que estoy pasando, por inercia llamo a una carta _The jump_ llego hasta el edificio y me sorprendo al ver tu figura un la torre, tal como pasó, me coloco a tu lado...no digo nada

_Este bello secreto _

_mi corazón guardará _

_todo lo he soñado _

_y era contigo. _

Por mi cabeza pasa la idea de contarte lo que me pasó y tambien preguntar el por que de alejarte asi nomas, sin decir nada...pero me da pena decirlo, por un lado quiero hacerlo, pero por otro preferiria guardarmelo.

Miro hacia la luna y de reojo me doy cuenta que tu haces lo mismo...nada se me ocurre, y por millonesima vez me acuerdo de esa misma escena...

- Es identico al sueño que tuve anoche- pensé en voz alta

_Aquí estoy _

_tú también _

_aunque sea en la imaginación,baby. _

- Que raro, yo tambien soñe algo identico a esto-me dices y ambos volteamos a vernos con cara de _¿Como?_

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hola otra vez!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, esta algo raro pero si necesitan alguna aclaracion alli les va...

Veran..si se dan cuenta, nuestra querida Sakura se ha dado cuenta que le sigue gustando Yue, hasta nada tontita la niña lo separa de Yukito jajaja( esta idea la tomé de otro fic que lei) para quedarse con el guapote...pero, tiene miedo de decirselo porque El angel, aunque han pasado los años sigue siendo igual de seco y esa es la unica forma que el tiene para ocultar sus sentimientos...alli en el sueño metí algo de lo que me ha tocado soñar _(suspiro)_... despues despierta llorando y en todo el dia no tiene oportunidad de hablar con yue para comentarle lo que le sucedio y de paso confesarle otra vez) lo que su corazon siente. Lo que al ultimo yo trato de dar a entender es que la razon por la que el guardian de la luna "huyó" fue que el soño exactamente lo mismo que sakura...

jijijij...de todo corazon deseo que les haya gustado..DEJEN REVIEWS ehh!!!...bueno ¡¡¡ja ne!!!


End file.
